Rise! Storm of the Heavens
"Today is such a nice day to train!" Said Princess Miyuki with an abundance of joy in her voice having finally finished her 11th book on magic which detailed her process of making a new an currently unknown magic that she has kept secret from everyone including her closest friend and mentor Markus Hotaru. "But first i think i'll visit Markus and join him for some breakfast." The young woman walked down the road getting about 40 feet away fromt he castle gate before she was caught by her bodyguard Kuma who didn't show anger he jsut smirked and walked with her. "So princess how did you book go? You've spent 4 days in your room jsut to finish the final chapter." He asked finishing the onigiri he brought with him. "It went well my friend....Gonna send it to Katara later to be published....After training of course." Miyuki smiled stealing on of the onigiri before Kuma can have them all. "Wanna show Markus the fruits of my research." "Oh?" Said Kuma looking alittle annoyed that his sweet chilli onigiri just got taken. "Can't wait to see this again." They eventually make it to the Hotaru estate where the usual meal time chaos of the Twilight Phoenix Guild is in full swing. The two enter and Miyuki dodge some flying bones while Kuma catches some stray plates of food and sits down. Markus has Tao make some room for Miyuki by making the floor shift to the left alittle. She sits down and hugs Markus and Tao and begins to enjoy the amazing food that far surpasses the palace's food. "So MArkus after this wanna spar? I got something you might like to see." Smirks Miyuki with a mouthful of noodles hanging down from her mouth. "Heh sure i'll take you on...Looser helps clean the dishes." He smirkes finishing off a bowl of egg fried rice. "Winner well they get the satisfaction of victory." The princess smirked at this and nodded in agreement. "Well then we'll See who wins this match i've got alittle surprise for you Markus." She says finishing her food and waiting for him to finish knowing he'll be alittle longer. After another 10 minutes the Phoenix Slayer meets her in the training area where she has removed her jacket and hoody really showing her stunning figure, Markus just smirks adn requips into his training gear obviously not taking her entirely serious treating this more of a practise atleast for now. "Ok princess show me what you got!" He says taking up his iconic fighting stance to which she does the same. "I've heard alot about your private training and studies i'm curious to what you made." The princess charged forward using Heavenly Body Magic to dart around markus trying to land a solid hit on him but he just blocked and parried her blows countering each move with his own, the blows were obviously held back and each impact he landed wasn't as bad as it could be. Miyuki broke off her attack rubbing her face and glaring at MArkus who just smirked and goaded her to attack. "Come little one....Show me your real power, show me what i've taught you." Said Markus as he took his typical fighting stance as lightning ran up and down his arms. Miyuki nodded with a grin and closed her eyes as lightning ran up her body and merged entirely with the Heavenly Body Magic changing both. "I'll show you what i've made then....This is my Divine Tempest magic!" She charged forward twice as fast as before landing a serious of techniques from the Twilight Phoenix Kenpo style managing to knock Markus to one knee only to be countered with the pivot technique against an axe kick, however she vanished moving faster than those watching, excluding the light and lightning based mages watching, Markus smirked and activated his Storm Drive knowing Miyuki is going all out. She reappeared behind him and tried to land a round house to his head only to have her leg stopped by the frist two fingers of MArkus' right hand. She then opted for a ariel axe kick to his head only to be stopped with a pressure point strike to the back of her knee followed by a hip throw to the ground where she was placed into an arm bar after a whole 4 minutes resisting she eventuall tapped out and sighed. "Well that was a waste of my years...." She said sitting up rubbing her shoulder. "No it wasn't....You've become a powerful mage easily an S-Class in this guild maybe even an Ace in the smaller guilds. You've done very well and i don't think you need my teachings anymore." Smiled Markus standing up before helping Miyuki up. "Don't even think you need Kuma anymore." Kuma, Miyuki's bodyguard, looked up somewhat shocked and annoyed at Markus' words. Category:Yaminogaijin